goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Jackson gets Executed (The Death of Zombie Jackson)
Zombie Jackson gets Executed (AKA The Death of Zombie Jackson) is the final part of a finale Transcript * This is Sgt. Morris. Today's news is the Zombie Jackson, and graphic are facing execution. Their last meal is raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, dirty grass, snakes on a stick, dried lizards, Scooby snacks, poop and prunes but he refused it. Officer Henderson is going to shave their hair off and prepare them for execution. * JetixFTW ViacomSucks (me): I can’t wait for Zombie, Levi and graphic to fry on the electric chair! * Sgt. Morris: There are people outside cheering for his execution. * Axel: Yes! They're all set to die. * holding Ed in his arms * Save-Ums holding signs * says “Zombie, I hope you, Levi and graphic get fried by Chiro, Ailene and Roselyn and get cremated” signed by Antauri * at prison * Henderson: This is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner and no sink! You’ll stay here until it’s time for execution! Goodbye forever Zombie, Levi and graphic! * walks away * 5 minutes later * comes in * Henderson: Zombie, Levi and graphic, you have a visitor who wants to see you! * Zombie’s dad comes in * Simon: Zombie Jackson, Levi and graphic! I heard that you three are going to be executed! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for life! * Zombie: Dad, we are sorry. * Graphic: Can you please let us out? * Simon: No! I also hope you three suffer in jail and burn in Hell! Goodbye forever! * Simon walks away * Zombie: This is going to be a torture! * one week later * comes in * Chiro: Ok Zombie, Levi and graphic, execution time! * Ailene and Roselyn take Zombie, Levi and graphic with him, then shave all of their hair off, then wipe their bum * Ailene: Alright Zombie, Levi and graphic! Follow us to the execution chamber, * takes Zombie, Levi and graphic to the execution chamber * At Zombie's execution chamber * Chiro: Any last words to get executed? * Zombie: I don't want to die. * Chiro: It doesn't matter. Goodbye forever. * sits down, then Chiro puts a mask on him then executes him with Chiro Spearo, then he hears Henderson heart not beating * Chiro: He's dead! On to Levi! * Let’s go to Levi * Ailene: Any last words to get executed? * Levi: I don't want to die. * Ailene: It doesn't matter. Goodbye forever. * puts a mask on him, executing him with Chiro Spearo * Ailene: Levi is dead! Now, on to graphic! * Last but not least, Graphic * Roselyn: Any last words to get executed? * Zombie: I don't want to die. * Roselyn: It doesn't matter. Goodbye forever. * puts a mask on him, executing Graphic with Chiro Spearo * Roselyn: Yes! He's dead too! * Everyone cheers * Sgt. Morris: Zombie Jackson, Levi and graphic are now finally executed. They’re executed for making fake vhs openings. Are there any questions? * Will: Yes! What will happen to their body? * Sgt. Morris: their body will be cremated by Nicholas Crockett. And are you Will Vandom, right? * Will: Yes I am. * flies away * Sgt. Morris: Another Question please. * Me: How many fake vhs openings did he make? * Sgt. Morris: He made over 1999 fake vhs openings. And let me guess, Are you Luna Minami? * Me: Why Yes. Yes I am. * walked away * Sgt. Morris: That’s all for the GNN News for now. The GNN News is brought to you by Geico, fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. This is Sgt. Morris signing off. Goodbye everyone * at Zombie’s funeral * B.I.H Zombie Jackson 1995-2019, Levi 1991-2019, Graphic 1994-2019 * The Jetix heroes cheering * Jazzi: Hi viewers. Thanks for watching. If you like the video, please subscribe to Luna Minami. This is Jazzi, leader of the Save-Ums, saying, adios. Category:Series Finale Episodes Category:SRMTHFG! show Category:A.T.O.M. show Category:W.I.T.C.H. show Category:The Save-Ums Show